Mega Man EXE: The World Xavior
by Zero-of-Dead
Summary: My first fic. Lan got mad at Mayl and shortly after that. He got promoted to learn at Net Savior High School. This will be a LanxOC, Mega ManxOC, ChaudxMary and ProtomanxRing. The ending is up to the reader whatever they want, eg LanxOc or LanxMayl endin
1. Chater I The broken bond

Mega Man EXE: The World Xavor

My first fiction. Enjoy!

* * *

Park

_**rumble, rumble**_

"Damn her! DAMN HER!" shout a boy.

Flash Back

Hikari Residence

"Yes! Finally Mega Man, I finally got into Dencity High School (DHS for short)!" shout a Lan.

"Really! Lan! I can't believe you did it today! You got the top ten at the DHS!" Mega Man replied back with a joyful face.

"Come on ! Let's tell every one 'bout this, Mega" Lan said as he kept his PET and his Laptop and ran down to his family.

"Mom, Dad! Look, I made the first ten at the DHS." Lan shouted as he show the info on his Laptop.

"What! Oh Lan you finally made it!" his parent said in unison. Lan keep showing of till he think about Mayl.

"Mom, I'll go check out Mayl first. Save the breakfast for me." Lan said as he ran out to check Mayl.

Sakurai Residence

"Mayl, Mayl, check this out. Hey Mayl, Mayl. Hey what the problem?"

He asked as Mayl turn back... crying. "Lan _hic_ I... I... I didn't make it_ hic_. Lan please help me." Mayl said as she turn back to hugged Lan.

Lan try to peek at her computer as he comfort her.

"_What! She didn't make it! __How come! I thought I help her already! _Lan thought as he try to comfort her.

(A/N Lan get betters as he was in Junior High till he get to be first in class always and Mayl by the 2 or 3)

Still Lan didn't know what place was she. So he try to comfort her.

He start to think_ "__Hey! If I quit from the DHS I still can be with Mayl .Yes that's it. If I did that we still have another chance._

"Mayl.." Lan start " If I quit we still have chance, right? We can just go again next chance or even other High school."

"Lan, are you sure for that? I mean if you did that you'll miss your chance, Lan?" Mayl asked.

"Ah.. Yes. Let's do another chance" Lan replied as he was going out.

Without noticing Mayl parent already ask if anyone from the the test if they want to quit quit the money they had.

Hikari Residence

Lan finish typing the mail about quitting the DHS.

"Lan are you sure to do that? I feel a bit fishy ya know." Mega Man ask.

"I know that your sense are always right, but not this." Lan replied. Lan went to take a shower and get sleep.

DHS

Lan was heading to Mayl house, but when he reach the door there was a sign on it. _Went to DHS . _That's what it said. Lan quickly head to the train station and head for the DHS. When he reach there he quickly dash to the ceremony hall.

DHS Hall

When he reach there, he find Mayl on Stage receiving the 79th award. He was paled after he saw that and head home.

End Flashback

Hikari Residence

"Lan, please at least say something." said Mega. "Lan.......".

Three day has pass since the day that Mayl got in University.

_"BEEP BEEP! BEEP_ BEEP!" his Pet ring.

"Hmm. What's this? Oh from Mr. Famous. Ah, WHAT IN HELL IS THIS!" Mega yelled out

"Mega, if you're yelling that again I'll _**DELETE **_you." said Lan in a sad/anger tone voice.

"No! Lan check this this out. It's form Mr. Famous." Mega replied.

"I bet ya not lyin' Mega."

"You bet I am."

Lan start to walk out from his bed and check the mail out. "HUH! IS THIS TRUE MEGA. I'M PROMOTE TO BE IN THE NET SAVIOR HIGH SCHOOL (NSHS for short).!" Lan shout for loud.

"Hey! We need to meet Mr. Famous before 13:30. Let's hurry there." Mega demand as he send a mail to Mr. Famous to confirm that they are meeting him at ONBA.

"Not this time Mega, I'm going myself."

ONBA

"Hi there Lan. Nice to meet you again after the cybeast incident." said Mr. Famous.

"Nice to see you here, Famous." replied Lan.

"Now let's talk about the NSHS for now. You will be move to another countries for studying. And I already inform your parent about this, so the answer will be up for you."

"Yes I'll go but can I have sometime to pack-up. And when I'll be going."

"Well, there's a flight course for picking up the student. And the nearest course is the next three day but the course after that is next week. So pack up and get ready to go to NSHS. See ya." Mr. Famous said goodbye and head out.

_"So lucky that it'll take three day, I'm gonna be free be free from the people here and look for new girlfriend I mean friend." _Lan thought as he head to the malls instead of home.

1 hours later.

Hikari Residence

"I'm baaaaaaaaaack." Lan said as he enter his room, joyfully.

"What took you so long for talking with Mr. Famous. And what is that bag you're holding?"Mega ask right after he was finish with the Laptop.

"And what have you done with my Laptop?" Lan ask back .

"I ask you first so gimme ya answer."

" Fine. After the talk I went to do buy some cloth and other thingy. Now your turn Mega"

"I have finish transferring data and defrag them."

"Thank's big bro." Lan finish his word and head down to do some laundry with his new cloth. Five minute later he came back and get some shower and went to sleep.

* * *

Done with this chapter. Thanks for reading. And for some people who already read this. I rewrite the chapter so you can read easier. ^_^


	2. Chapter 2 : Head for NSHS

Mega Man EXE: The World Xavior

Chapter 2 is hear, more fun to be stere. Also I'll be adding time to the story. This chapter LanxOc. They use the PET from BN6.

* * *

The day to NSHS

Hikari Residence. 5:30 AM. 

"Okay! All done!" Lan said as he he put everything in his bag.

"Yawn...... Ah Lan morning, HUH! LAN HOW COME DID YOU GET UP SO FAST!" Mega yelled out loud enough that the room will cover with sound.

"Uwaa.... Mega. Please lower your voice. And you should now that I can get fast since I get in Junior High, Mega."

"But I didn't expect you to be this FAST, Lan."

"Well I tried to get up fast after I experiment that if you sleep faster the more you get up fast, Mega"

"So, let's contact Mr. Famous about where and when that we will go."

"_BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP!" _Lan PET ring.

"Hmmmm. A mail from Mr. Famous." Mega told Lan as he bring out the mail.

_"Just as I want"_ Lan thought.

_To Lan Hikari. We will go on board at 10:30 AM_. _We will send people to pick you at 7:30 AM. And Mega Man, if Lan isn't awake please wake him now also I heard that Lan wake up faster lately._

"So we will get there by 8:30 AM. So let's fill up our stomach before we go, right?" Lan said as he run down to the fridge.

"Okay...If you want to." Mega sigh after he finish his word.

"_After today I'll be free from the Sakurai." _His thought of the Sakurai that make him felt bad.

7:30

"_BREEEEERRRRRRNNNNNNNN! EEERRRRRRDDDD!" _The sound of the car that drive at full speed and brake in the front of of the Hikari Residence.

"Ready to go, Mr. Hikari." the shover ask.

"Yes, and drive as fast as you can but still in the law, please." Lan replied.

"ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM" The car sound burst out as soon as the car door is shut.

Dencity Airport. 8:30

"The team will meet you up there at the 3rd floor." The shover said as he point the place where Lan have to go.

"You are a bit fast so don't have to worry." The shover said and left for another person.

"We will just go there and wander of, okay?" Lan ask Mega Man.

"Whatever you please. Since I can't wander in the real world I'll just go do something around the net." Mega Man replied and head off to the net. Lan gest his bag and went up to the third floor.

Third Floor.

As Lan walk up to the meet point he suddenly CRASH! He crash into someone 'round the corner.

Suddenly a girl voice came up "Oww sorry sir. I wasn't looking."

"Oww Never mind, I wasn't looking neither." Lan replied as he look up to see her face. She was wearing a normal Japan Junior High uniform with a black coat, she has a chocolate/dark brown hair . Her eye was a emerald green, also wearing glasses. They both get up.

When she saw Lan face she take out a paper. "Aha. You must be Lan Hikari. I finally found you." The girl said out.

"Uh yes, and who are you, miss" Lan replied.

"Oh! Sorry for not introduce myself. My name is Yuki, Yuki Nagato." Yuki replied. "I was looking for you after the official told me that Lan Hikari will be coming fast so they let me come to find you."

"Oh, I see. Now let's just head for the point, Yuki" When she heard what Lan say to her, she blush.

_"Hmm... Yuki Nagato. I thought I heard her name before." _Lan thought.

Meet point. 10:00 AM

"So all of us are here" said the official. He give out the ticket and start walking.

"Hey Yuki, do you know which country we are going." Lan ask while they were walking.

"Oh, I don't even know neither." Yuki replied.

"I'm baaaaaaaaaack" Said Mega Man which made Yuki scared.

"Um... Lan, is this your Navi.?" Yuki ask.

"Yes, he is." Lan replied.

Yuki was staring at him with a gorgeous look.

"Oh! I forgot to introduce my Navi, too. Here she is!"

A Navi pop-out. She has a a pink hood cover her gold hair and a headphone. She has a bright blue eye. She's wearing a pink jacket and pink skirt cover her black suit. A pink glove and a pink boots.

"Hi guys. I'm Ciel. You must be Lan Hikari and Mega Man. You guys are so cute, especially you Mega Man." She finish and she move to kiss at Mega Man which make him blush-to-dead.

"Oh he's bushing madly now." she giggle. Now Mega Man was sent back to his PET. Ciel also went back to her PET.

"What's the noise up there!" Ask a male voice.

His voice was a bit in a sharp tone which sound familiarly.

"Chaud! What are you doing here!" Lan ask him with an anger tone.

"Well... Famous ask me to come, which I really want to head for university but my dad want me to work as Net Savor and the Company President. So I had to come also with someone else, too." His last sentence was sound like he was anonymous with the person. Suddenly a girl burst out from Chaud back.

"Hi! I'm Mary Toma. Nice to meet you." Mary (from BN3) burst out from Chaud back which made Yuki frightened.

"Ah! Mary! It's you!" Lan shouted out.

"OH! Hi there Lan! Nice to meet you!" Mary shouted back.

"OI! Back there please be quiet!" Yelled an officer.

"Sorry...." All the four moan.

"Um.. Lan are taking out a new girl?" Mary tease him. "HEY! It's not like you think!" Lan and Yuki whispered out loud as they could. Chaud and Mary stared at Yuki

"OH! Sorry for not introducing myself. I'm Yuki Nagato. Nice to meet you." Yuki introduce herself.

"_Everyone who's going to the NSHS please get on the plane please._" The microphone speak up

"Let's get on board." Lan order as they move in the passway. (A/N: they finish checkin while they were talking)

Plane 10:00

"So Nagato." Chaud start.

"Yuki is OK." Yuki told him.

"So Yuki, what is your work. I mean what can you do or what have you done before?" Chaud ask as if he want to know why she got select to study at NSHS.

"Well...I start out to build Ciel as a nurse Navi, but I add some other thing so she can fight." Yuki replied.

"Ciel?" Chaud and Mary asked.

"Here she is." she grabbed her PET and display Ciel.

"Hi! I'm Ciel, Yuki Navi." Ciel introduce herself.

"So let's introduce our." Mary order Chaud. Their Navi were display.

"HI! I'm Ring, Mary Navi. I'm a fighting type, nice to meet you!" Ring introduce herself.

"I'm Protoman, Master Chaud Navi." Protoman introduce himself.

Suddenly Mega Man come out. "HEY! Why did you kiss only me! Now why not kiss him!" Mega Man asked her.

"Kiss?" Mary, Chaud, Ring and Protoman asked.

"Because he isn't as cute as you sweetie" Ciel replied.

"SWEETIE!" They all said in unison. Mega Man faint.

NSHS.16:30

"So all of us live like nextdoor." Lan said as he checked everyone room.

"Yes, we do. And I live next to Chaud!" Mary yelled out gorgously.

"And we are on the same side, right Yuki!" Lan shout out loud which made her blushed.

"Uh, um yes Lan." after she replied. She blush even more, now she try to hide her face behind the map.

NSHS Student Domestry

Walkway

"See you guys at the ball tonight." Lan said as they get into their own room.

Lan's room

"_Time to get change before the dance tonight." _(A/N: continie conversation)

Mega: Hey Lan!

Lan:What's it, Mega Man?

Mega: Are you having crush on Yuki?

Lan: So notice about that, guess your sense are always right.

Mega: It's not funny Lan!

Lan: Why?

Mega: If you get Yuki as your girlfriend, I'll be Ciel girlfriend! And I'm still incontact with Roll, too!

Lan: ! If it's like that... then I'll have to reprogamm you Mega Man!

Mega: ! What! NO! Please don't LANNNNN! ARGHHH (Mega got into some power field)

Lan: I'm not reprogamming ya now. Just sleep for good, bro....

* * *

Done with Chapter 2. If somebody notice that I change the Cahpter. Your good. But still same event for next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3: The dance of new PAIR

Mega Man EXE: The World Xavior

Chapter 3 is up! This chapter LanxOC for the dance. Please give me a design for the new PET in Chapter 4. And I'm using a new style story telling.

* * *

The dance of new PAIR

Lan's room

"It's good that I prepare myself. This should do!" he said as he finish dressing himself. He's wearing a white undershirt with a red bow. His white undershirt is cover by a by a black suit with pointy edge at the back, wearing a black trouser.

"Uh......" a voice came up.

"Oh..you finally wake, Bly" Lan said as he went to check his PET.

"Yes, master Lan." Said the old Mega Man, who's Bly by now.

Bly come out from the PET and said "Let's me check the schedule."

Bly said as he put out and schedule.

He is now wearing a black helmet with a red red stripe. Has a blue visor in an X shape cover his eye. All his body was a black battle suit. His Navi signature was a comet like triangle style on the middle of his chest. His right hand had a blue aura and a gold wrist band cover it. His left hand was wearing a red glove with a horn-like coming out. His boot was red and has a horn-like coming out.

"_Ha! Looks like Mega Man has turn into Bly now. All his memory about the Sakurai is now gone. Maybe I'll put a new progamm that will let him have crush on Ciel instead of Roll. Maybe he does have already on her." _Lan thought.

"Master Lan, you have to go to the ball for the dance by 6:30PM." Bly told Lan what he have to do next.

"Lan is ok ,Bly." Lan told him.

"No, I can't Master Lan" Bly replied.

"So just Master, Bly"

"Yes, Master."

"Good, now use this." Lan said as he insert a chip into his PET.

"_VRRRRMM..." _A sound like something is activate.

Bly battle suit turn into the same clothe as Lan, his visor was remove too. Now some of his hair that was cover by the helmet stick out.

"What is this, Master?" Bly ask.

"That's a new chip develop by my dad call suit chip. The one you're using is call "Black suit", Bly" Lan replied.

"Now let's go to meet the other." After he finish, he walk out to meet the other.

Student Mansion 5:30 PM

"Lan! How come did you get dress so fast!" Chaud ask him in a respect look. He also wear the same clothe as Lan.

"I already prepare what I need for to use live here." Lan replied. "_BEEP!"_ The sound of the PET after display the Navi.

Protoman was wearing he same cloth as Bly but still has his helmet and visor"Mega Man! Is that you!" Protoman ask Bly as soon as he saw him.

"No... I'm not Mega Man you're talking. I'm Bly, from the time Master Lan re-progamm me." Bly replied.

"Re-progamm you! Lan! What have you done to Mega Man!" Protoman ask Lan in an anger tone.

"Just what Bly told you! Are you deaf!" Lan replied.

"Grrrr" Protoman moan.

"I'm done!" Mary said as she walk out from the door. She was wearing a red dress, with a white stripe from the edge of her skirt till her shoulder. When Chaud saw her in that dress, he blushed lightly but Lan still notice.

"Why are you blushing Chaud?" Lan ask him in teasing style.

"Wha-what are you saying! I'm not _BLUSHING_, Idiot!" Chaud yelled at Lan. This made Mary gigled and blush.

"I'm done!" Ring pop out in a green dress. Her helmet was remove and replace by a blonde hair.

"And you too, Protoman. Why are you blushing" Bly tease Protoman after he notice Protoman face is red.

"I'm NOT!" He yelled back

"What was the noise out there?" A girl voice came up from the room next to Lan's room.

Then Yuki appear from the door. She's wearing a white dress with a pink stripe from her shoulder to her waist. Her skirt have a pink four-point star stripe round her hip on her skirt. She was wearing a white glove. She also remove her glasses.

Then Ciel came out, too. She was wearing a pink dress. She remove her hood but keep er headphone on. Her skirt was cover with music note.

"Um.. who are you, and where is Mega man?" Ciel ask Lan while her eyes wander for Mega man.

"He's right here Ciel."

"I'm Bly, the new Mega Man" Bly answer.

"You're even cuter than before." Ciel said.

"And you to Lan. You look great in those outfit." Yuki told Lan with a blushing face.

Now Lan and Bly is blushing. Lan was worse because he blush madly.

"Now who's blushing?" Chaud tease Lan back.

"And why are you blushing, too?" Protoman tease Bly.

"Well, I blush because Yuki look great in her oufit." Lan answer Chaud.

"And I blush because Ciel is beautiful." Bly answer Protoman.

Now Yuki and Ciel is blushing.

Ciel move closer to Bly to kiss him. But Bly reach his hand to pull Ciel to kiss her. Now Ciel is blushing from Bly reaction.

Everyone except from Lan and Yuki yell up "WHAAAAATTTTTTT!"

"Now how do you feel?" Bly ask her with a proud look of her.

"I'm satisified, Bly." Ciel replied him while she was blush.

"Um.... can we cut this and head for the ball, please?" Mary asked like she feel sicked and jealous of the conversation.

"Uh.. Oh yeah! Let's head to there! Come on!" Lan said as they move on for the ball.

Dance ball 6:00 PM

"Look likes we're here on time. Let's get a seat first." Lan said as they go to find a table.

"Let's sit here everyone!" Mary tell the gang when she found a table in the front row.

"Okay!" Lan replied.

The four of them sit in the front row of the ball. Waiting for the time.

6:30 PM

The ball suddenly turn black then a spotlight shine to the stage.

"Lady and gentleman! We will annouce the open welcome for the new student of this year!" Mr. Famous shout out when he enter the stage.

"WOO HOO!"

"YEAH! GREAT!"

"Let's start the party! YEAH!" Mr. Famous shout out as soon as the light turn on.

Food and water was serve. The older student start to give advice for the newbie. On the net, the Navi is doing the same.

7:30

"Everyone! We sill start the dance that was on the schedule right now!" Mr. Famous tell everyone rigth after he change the song into a classic song.

Soon, the room was fill with a dancing pair. Left with only some without a pair or some who don't want to join.

"Chaud will you dance with me, please?" Mary ask Chaud with a blushing face.

"Sure, why not." Chaud replied as he reach his hand to Mary hand.

"_So he finaly go with Mary. And I should make a move now." _He thought as he look to Yuki who was sitting lonely.

"Yuki, will you dance with me, please?" Lan ask Yuki with a blushing face.

"S-Sure, Lan." Yuki replied with a blushing face.

Lan and Yuki was dancing in the middle of the room. They were dancing beautifuly that Mr. Famous must shine the spotlight to this pair. Some of the girl was kind of jealous, since they didn't know Lan was coming. Still, they were a very good pair that they don't want to interfere.

Dance ball Net

"Protoman, will you dance with." Ring ask Protoman who was really lonely.

"Uh, um, oh. Yes I will Ring." Protoman replied after he was thinking.

"_My operater is making a move now. I should make, too. Bly you'll be mine." _Ciel thought as she move close to Bly who was stairing at her.

"Bly will you..." Before Ciel can finish. She was cut by Bly.

"Dance with me please, Ciel?" His word cut right through her heart.

"Yes Bly!" She replied right away. (A/N: the girl Navi wasn't jealous since they can't find Mega Man)

The pair keep dancing and dancing till 8:30.

Real World 9:00

"Everyone, we will close the ball now. If you want to continue, please go to your on room" Mr. Famous said rigth after his clock was ring.

"You must sleep now or you can't wake up for the ceremony tomorrow."

"Ceremony! Bly, check that!" Lan order.

"Yes, Master!" Bly replied. Then he access the school net for the ceremony info.

"Master! The ceremony is when you recieve your rank for the your for the Net Savior work!" Bly quickly explain right after he explained what is it.

"We will start the ceremony at 8:00 AM tomorrow, Master." He add more info.

"OH! So let's go to sleep now then." Lan said as he look for Yuki.

"Yuki! Let's go to sleep now or we won't be able to wake in the morning!" Lan told Yuki right away.

"Oh.... so then let's go to sleep." Yuki replied.

"Hmpf! And why don't ja tell us!" Chaud ask Lan with a mad looking.

"I thought you know that already! Sorry then!" Lan replied Chaud.

"What ever! Let's just head for sleep!" Mary order.

"Let's go!" Lan cheer

Student Mansion 9:15 PM

"See you guys at the ceremony tomorow!" Lan shout before they enter the room.

Lan's room

"Bly, send me a e-mail to dad about I re-programm you." Lan order Bly to send an e-mail to his father.

"To Prof. Hikari, right Master.?" Bly ask.

"Yes." Lan replied. "Oh.. And I'll be taking a shower. So if dad phone to me before I finish showering. Tell him to wait until I finish."

"Yes sir!" He said as he change back to his battle suit.

9:30 PM

"I'm done!" Lan shout as he walk out from the bathroom.

"Master, you parent just call you." Bly told him after his PET ring.

"Turn the phone on." Lan order.

"Lan! What have you done to Mega Man!" Professer Hikari yelled.

"Oww...lower you voice father. The other student has already sleep." Lan said as he put his finger out of his ear. He also lower his PET volume

"Whatever! Lan, how could you re-programm Mega Man! If you done something wrong maybe just a little, Mega Man could just have been deleted!"

"Really! I thought you told me how to fix Mega Man when I was in Junior High!"

"I know that but if one just went wrong you could destroy your own brother!

"Professer Hikari, I'm fine. And my name is Bly." Bly add.

"See dad! I'm already good. I'm can even be scienctist than you or I could be a Net Savior with Bly." Lan told his

"Hmph! If you think so, I wont bother you now but sure be careful to your brother." Prof. Hikari order Lan before he cut the line.

"Master, What the matter of re-programming me, and why does he said that you could destroy you brother?" Bly ask.

"Well.... Mega Man was once built from a normal programm. Then, my brother, Hub got sick and died. So my dad reprogramm Mega Man by adding DNA of Hub's in. That's why he is so worried about you." Lan replied

"I never know that." Bly said in a blank emotion.

"Come on! Let's sleep now!" Lan tell Bly before he got on his bed.

"Yes Master!"

"Goodnight." Lan said, but before he sleep he thought. _"Why Yuki and Ciel is so familar?"

* * *

_

I'm done! I'll wait for the review of the PET. Post up and have fun with the next chapter. ^_^


	4. Chapter 4: The ceremony for the hero

Mega Man EXE: The World Xavior

To Tuemai Dahlan, I think you didn't understand FanFic. They were use to post Fiction, not Manga. This chapter will be about the certificated and the pair dating. And there are Jasmine and Medi interfering the dating. Also sorry for late update.

* * *

The ceremony for the hero.

Lan's room. 5:30 AM

"Ah! What a great sleep." Lan said out right after he wake up. He walk out of his bed and strech. He was wearing only a boxer.

"Good morning Master." Bly come up right after Lan.

"Mornin' Bly. Did you have a good sleep?" Lan ask.

"Not quite, Master. I was too exited about you, becoming a Net Savor" Bly replied.

"Aw come on! It will be just a pity." Lan told Bly not to woried.

"Yes sir!" Bly take his order.

"I'll just take a shower and change into ny new uniform then." Lan said when he grab his tower.

"New uniform?" Bly ask.

"Oh... right. Your memory once you were Mega Man has been remove. Well, I buy a new clothe before coming here. So I will wear it."

"I'll time how many minute it'll take then, Master." Bly told him.

"Thanks." Lan replied.

5:45 AM

"I'm done." Lan said as he walk out from the bathroom.

"15 mins shower. You're fast when you don't have to dress youself much." Bly finish his counting and turn to to Lan. When he saw Lan he was surprise.

Lan was wearing a midnight blue coat. Inside was a white undershirt with a big picture of his navi mark right in middle of his shirt. His pant was a midnight blue trouser with a shooting star blaze from the side edge of the trouser. His shoe was a white trainer with a shooting star stripe in the side.

"What are looking at." Lan ask.

"Oh! I was looking at you new clothe, Master." Bly replied.

"Also, why do you have to change your clothe, Master." Bly continue.

"Well. I want to change my clothes from the cloth I use when I was in ACDC. It will help me forgot about the old memory. And for some other reason that bugs me but I can't remember." Lan told him the reason.

"I see, now I know why you change the old me into this. You want to forgot the old memory with some other reason that you can't remember." Bly thought said out

"Yes. Also, do you know why I change you?" Lan ask.

"Uh, I think that you want Mega Man to stop talking about the Sakurai. Since he is quite frienly to them." Bly replied.

"Correct. And same as the with the clothe. I change you with some reason that I can't figure. Also Bly, after I reprogamm you, I add other feature that wasn't installed to Mega man into you. Want to guest? " Lan ask.

"I won't guest so please tell me, Master." Bly said as if he want to know what's different from Mega Man.

"I installed a progamm that separate you from our family DNA. Which will let you be your own." Lan replied.

"What? That's mean I wasn't relate to your blood anymore?" Bly said in a shocked.

"No, no. You're still relate to me as my navi but also as my brother and shadow." Lan smirked.

"Shadow?" Bly ask in a frighten face.

"Yes, I installed my DNA into you instead. Also you still keep Hub's soul with a programm call soul capture." Lan replied with a grinning face.

"Oh. I get it. But what will happen if we full synchro?" Bly asked.

"Same as normal, but your power will time three." Lan replied.

"Uhh. Can we stop the chatting and Master, since it's already 6:00 should eat your breakfast and meet everybody in the front of your room b 6:30 AM." Bly told after he checked the clock.

"You're right. Man, if I haven't reprogamm you. You will simplely forgot the time." Lan said as he walk to the table in his room.

Walkways 6:30AM

Lan was standing outside his room with Yuki, waiting for Chaud and Mary.

"Man, they were so slow." Lan ask while checking the time.

"I bet that they are busy, so just stay calm." Yuki answer to not let get angry.

"If you say so." Lan said. After that Lan thought _"Wierd, everytime she said something. Why I always has to be happy with it"._

Chaud and Mary finally came out. But Chaud did not come from his own room, Mary room. After Chaud saw Lan and Yuki seeing him came out from Mary room, he blush. Both Lan and Yuki glared Chaud.

"Wha-What are you staring at?" Chaud ask with a blush face.

"Why did you came out from Mary room, and why do you have to blush?" Lan ask with a grinning face.

"Uh-um, Mary ask me to help to find her hair clip." Chaud answer also try not to look at anyone face.

"That's for the first question, what about the second question?" Yuki ask.

"Well... uh um. Wha-what i-if someone see you coming out from Mayl room, what will you think." Chaud asnwere, try not to tell the reason.

Suddenly Lan face went mad. "Chaud, we have to talk." Lan order, pulling Chaud.

"Who's Mayl?" Yuki ask.

"Oh, she's Lan girlfriend. Giggle." Mary answer.

"And she NOT my girlfriend!" Lan yelled.

Toilet

"What do you want to talk with me?" Chaud asked.

"Since you know nothing so I'll tell you." Lan said in an anger tone.

Lan told Chaud the whole story which make Chaud surprise.

"So thay's why you don't want to talk or think about them." Chaud said after he finish analyzing Lan story.

"Yes, so stop talking about them now." Lan order.

"Hey! I think I saw you with such a happy face while staying with Yuki. What is your relationship with her?" Chaud asked.

"I also don't know why neither. But it seem to be like this from the first time I met her, which still bug me. And it's like that I known her before." Lan replied.

"Ok, I get it." Chaud said after he heard the reason."

"Forget it, just head back. We should be at the ceremony before 7:30 AM." Lan said as he rush out.

"Hey! Wait for me." Chaud order.

Ceremony Hall 7:30 AM

"Welcome to the ceremony of the new Net Savor of thios year!" Mr. Famous call out as he enter the stage.

"This year, it's quite special, because we have many famous people from around the world!" Mr. Famous shout again.

"WHO? WHO?"

"So, shall we start the ceremony?"

"YES! YES!"

"SO LET'S GET IT STAAARRRRTTTTTT!"

After the ceremony start, people were being call out. One-by-one.

7:45 AM

"We finally come to the last four! Let call them!" Mr. Famous shout out.

"First, Mary Toma! Please come out!" Mr. Famous call Mary out.

"She has once fought against Neo WWW along with the other official! She also help to fight the criminal in Netopia too! Her Navi, Ring! She may not look like an official but her skill is on the same level as an official!" After Mr. Famous finish his word, Mary came up and receive the certificated"

"Next, Yuki Nagato!" Mr. Famous call Yuki out. While Yuki was walking up the stair, Mr. Famous introduce her.

"Yuki Nagato was a net repairer in Electopia. She help to fix and repair Net Navi and the Internet after the Cybeast incident! And her Navi Ciel! She help to fix it along with Iris the repairer! She isn't only a repair Navi but she is a great fighter!"

Yuki came up and take her certificated.

"Next is Chaud Blaze!" Mr. Famous call Chaud out. While Chaud was walking up.

"He's the only son of the IPC company President who made most of the PET in this world! His Net Battle skill is such a legend! He is an official who risk his life for the citizen. His Navi Protoman! Protoman is an very good looking with a great skill of using close range weapon!"

"Finally! The last person but still not the least! The well known Net Battler! Lan Hikari!" Mr. Famous call out Lan name. Lan came out with a very big chere! While Lan was walking up the stage. Mr. Famous introduce Lan.

"Lan was the grandson of Professer Tadashi Hikari who built the Net. Later upgrade by Professer Yuichiro Hikari his father! And his Navi! With some little information before we introduce his navi! He was once known as Mega Man but now, he has change into the new Mega Man call Bly! We haven't known his skill yet but we expect to be better than before!"

After Mr. Famous call out everybody name. He ask everyone to take a picture. Everybody smile and take a picture.

Hall 10:30 AM

"Everyone, we will annouce the party again at 4:30 PM! Since yesterday mostly some student haven't come on time because they were from each part of the world! So now you could go back and get change!" Mr. Famous order every student in the hall.

"All right, let's get change again." Lan streched after he take the order.

"Hmph! If I haven't brought two clothe, I would have worn out! Damn the Famous!" Chaud moaned.

"Yeah~. Thanks to Chaud advice, I was able to wash my clothe on time." Mary agreed with Chaud. This made Lan and Yuki confused.

"Um, Chaud. Since when did you give Mary advice." Yuki asked.

"Oops!" Mary smacked herself.

"Aha! Just as I thought! You guys have start dating! Congratulate Chaud!" Lan congrat Chaud and Mary.

"Mary~~." Chaud give Mary a death glare and start to chased her.

"Excuse me. Aren't we suppose to get change?" Yuki ask.

"Huh?" Mary and Chaud said in Unison right after Chaud stop chasing Mary.

"Com'on! Let's get go!" Lan order.

"Excuse me again Lan. We were suppose to be here at 4:30 PM. So we still have." Yuki remake.

"Oh, crap. Your right." Lan smile.

"What about you guys? Have you start dating. Mr. Lan? Will Mayl be angry." "Mary tease Lan. Lan suddenly got mad.

"Mary, I'll explain everything to you." Chaud tried to calm Lan and explain to Mary.

5 minute past

"Oh I get it." Mary tried to whisper as loud as she could.

"That's right so stop talking about her now, please?" Chaud request.

"Right!" Mary replied.

"Anyway, let's just go to the foutain to kill the time. I heard that you will forget every bad thing." Mary ask everyone out.

"Um, yeah. Maybe, since it only 10:35. Well just got to the foutain." Lan answer.

"Com'on Lan, just get go." Yuki cheer.

"If you said so." Lan smile back.

Foutain 10:40 AM

Lan, Yuki, Chaud and Mary was sitting at the the foutain, each pair on each side. Lan and Yuki was order to sit together. They don't know what to talk about, without noticing their hand move closer to each other. Then their hand finally meet. This startled them and remove their.

"Sor-Sorry about that." Lan sorry.

"Uh, um, nevermind." Yuki replied, try not to look at Lan face.

On the opposite side, Chaud and Mary was watching everything that happen.

Foutain Cyberspace

Meanwhile in there. Bly, Ciel, Ring and Protoman was sitting on the edge of cyber water foutain. Just like there operator. Apart from Bly and Ciel operator. They were sitting in such a romantic scene.

Foutain

Suddenly Lan was being pull out from his seat and Lan in somebody. He look at the person face, and he got himself surprise. It was Jasmine who pull him. He jump out before Jasmine could hug him.

Foutain Cyberspace

Bly was pull from his position and a hand hug him. He suddenly warp out from the foutain cyberspace without noticing who has hug him. Same as the other, all of them warp out.

Foutain

All of the navi appear from their PET, along side with there operator.

"What are you doing here Jasmine?" Lan asked like Jasmine had ruin his golden time.

"I just want to hug you, my sweetheart." Jasmine replied.

"Then why don't you just hug someone else? Bitch!" Lan anuse Jasmine.

"Bitch? How come you call me like that after we have been a couple?" Jasmine ask.

"Since when? Bitch!" Lan abused her again.

"Um, excuse me. Who are you miss?" Yuki asked.

"Jasmine. A nurse from Chinior. She had a a navi called Meddy. She once enter my Navi team to eliminate Nebular. I don't know why but, she use to fight with Mayl to find out whose going to get him as their boyfriend. Which usually end with a tied. And like her navi, Meddy. She like to fight with Roll, Mayl navi. In order to get Mega man as their." Chaud tell her information that he know about those two.

"I finally found you, Mega. I miss you so much after you defeat Nebula. Mega. Even you look colder than before." Meddy call Bly like she well-know him.

"Sorry, miss. Who are you anyway. Why do you ruin my time with Ciel. And I'm really upset with what you've done."Bly said to her in an anger tone.

"What~~? I think it will be better if you did that with me." Meddy giggle.

"How could it be better since she/she my girl/boyfriend." Bly and Ciel said in unison. Meddy got chock from that.

"Even your Navi and thet girl Navi is a couple, I'll get you as my own!" Jasmine yelled to Lan.

Suddenly, without noticing.

"Excuse me. Will you stop fighting, please." Yuki asked them to stop.

"Yeah, please stop. Don't you noticed that you're forming a small crowd?" Ciel asked.

After Yuki and Ciel said that. Jasmine and Meddy turn around and see the crowd.

"Hmph! Thank for reminding. And you! Stop messing around with my Lan." Jasmine order.

Jasmine start to moved closer to Yuki and _SLAPED. _Yuki was slaped by Jasmine. Yuki glasses flew away and broke. And same as her operator, Ciel got slaped by Meddy.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Lan and Bly asked in a unison as they walked to them.

"Just slaped her! She's must have use something to make your like her!" Jasmine told Lan.

"No! Don't just make up a story! She didn't use anything on me! But I liked her by myself!" Lan convince his feeling about Yuki out loud.

"Omigod! He finally convince his feeling!" Mary was surprised by what she heard.

"_Eh? Crap! What have I done?"_ Lan thought.

The crowd start to chat about who is Lan and Bly true girlfriend. Nobody said Jasmine and Meddy. Since Lan shout out that he like Yuki, they mostly agreed with Yuki and Ciel. After a while, when Jasmine thought it may not be good to her country picture. So she just went away.

"Phew. Finally, the situation got cool down." Lan sigh try not to look back at Yuki.

Suddenly, Lan and Yuki got pushed away by Chaud and Mary into a corner of a building.

"Lan! I never thought you would be so brave to convince that you like her!" Mary cheer.

"Congrat, you finally able to shout out for the whole world to hear. Now just get continue." Chaud nudge him.

Lan and Yuki was near togrther now. They keep blushing and didn't want to look at each other face. Mary and Chaud sigh, "I think they don't have enough courage to do it."

"Um, Yuki. Sorry for what happen to you, and um, your glasses is broken." Lan apologize her.

"D-Don't worry. I still have my contact lanes with me." Yuki tell him not to worry.

"But it was cause from me. So, I-I want to apologize you." Lan try to sorry her.

"Lan please just forget it. It was nothing." Yuki try not to make Lan feel bad.

"By the way Lan, is it true that you like Yuki?" Mary ask to make Lan convince.

"Uh-um, ur, well..." Lan was trying to answer but he was to shy.

"Com'on tell us." Chaud order.

Now Lan and Yuki was blushing madly.

"Yes, I do. I like Yuki." Lan answer.

"Lan!" Yuki blush after Lan said that.

"Yuki, will you be my girlfriend?" Lan lower his right knee and asked.

"Omigod! See? He's doing it!" Mary whispered to Chaud.

"Wow. I never knew he would ever do something like this." Chaud told Mary.

"Yes I will." Yuki finally answer.

"Thanks." Lan said back.

"But keep it secret. Okay. S-E-C-R-E-T." Yuki kiss him and went back to the room.

"Goodluck, Lan." Mary and Chaud said bsfore they left him.

"_I must cut this off and get back to change."_ Lan thought.

Lan's room 15:30

"Ok, I'm done. Let's wait ouside like we did last time." Lan told Bly that they will wait outside.

Finally everyone was there and automaticaly head to the hall again.

* * *

I'm done! I'm still confuse so I will continue on with the dancing for at least 1 more chapter since I'm stuck with the PET design. Also read my brother Nura Rikuo version of this story. But when will he posted I still don't know.


End file.
